Daily fantasy contests are a fast growing market. By way of a non-limiting example, in fantasy sports, participants build a team of real-world athletes, and the team earns points based on the actual real-world performance of the athletes. For example, if a participant in a fantasy basketball league has Lebron James on his or her team, then the user will earn points based on the statistics Lebron James produces in actual basketball games.